1. Field
The present disclosure relates to energy storage devices, servers, and methods. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to energy storage devices, servers, and methods which are capable of efficiently storing and controlling energy.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fossil fuels, or non-renewable energy resources, such as petroleum and coal are depleting at an increasing rate. As a result, interest in alternative or renewable energy sources, including sunlight (i.e., solar power), wind, hydraulic, etc. is on the rise.